Square Up
by PastelPokerChips
Summary: AU in which Jace plays for the Golden State Warriors and Clary has no idea.


Jace sighed as he, once again, missed his routine three-point shot.

"JACE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?!" Coach Kerr yelled across the gym.

The other team mates kept about their business, knowing not to interfere with Coach Kerr's lectures. The coach threw his hands up in the air, making the papers on his clipboard fly up with the wind.

"You _are not_ going to win this game if you keep shooting like that! Do it again!" Coach made a circle gesture with his index finger and resumed inspecting other members of the team.

Jace shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave himself a little pep talk, hoping that it would clear his mind and he would get at least _one_ shot in.

 _You got this, Jace. Dribble, stop, square up, shoot. Simple as that. You got this._

He repeated this in his head over and over again as he started the drill. He dribbled the ball down the court, approaching the three-point line. He made an abrupt stop and held the ball. He lined the ball up with the hoop _perfectly_.

 _Green eyes. Red hair._

The thoughts erupted from his memory bank with little notice, screwing up his pristine shot. The ball flew through the air in an orange blur. Approaching the net, the ball fell short and bounced off the rim.

Jace hung his head and gave it a little shake.

" _HERONDALE_! HIT THE SHOWERS!" the unmistakable voice of the coach filled the gym. Jace looked around and noticed he was the center of attention. He nodded to the coach and headed to the locker room.

He turned on the hot water and stepped under, hoping the hot water would relieve his sore muscles and over active mind. He turned his body around so his face was turned to the tile wall. He leaned his forehead against the cold surface and shut his eyes, allowing his thoughts to be taken to where they have been leading him all day.

::::::::::::

 _Chipotle. Home sweet home. Jace had basically felt the restaurant calling to his soul for the last three days. He walked across the parking lot and opened the door. He was so distracted thinking of the food he was about to eat to notice the girl who was rushing to get out of the store._

 _He felt himself collide with a wall._

 _Wall? Who puts a wall that close to the door? He looked up. The "wall" was in fact a girl. Jace took the liberty of looking at the person he ran into._

 _He started at the feet. She was wearing white low top chucks and skin tight light wash jeans that were rolled just below her calf. His eyes wandered higher. She sported an ombre cloth shirt that was black at the base and slowly transitioned into white at the top. Her face, adorned with freckles, green eyes, and fiery red hair, was gorgeous._

 _He noticed that her eyes were furiously trained on the floor, seemingly glaring holes in the material. He followed her eyes and was met by a burrito that was currently laying limp against the cool flooring with its contents splayed around it._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry." He rattled off, feeling extremely guilty._

 _She snapped her head upwards. Her blazing eyes now trained on him. He felt himself squirm under her intense stare._

 _"You better be sorry! That cost me $8 and 50 freaking cents! Pfft 'I'm sorry'." She put air quotes of the words 'I'm sorry'._

 _Jace felt himself fill to the brim with guilt. He had to make this up to her._

 _"Um, here I'll buy you a new one." He gently took her arm and guided her to the cash register._

 _She approached the register, and greeted the cashier._

 _"Okay, so." She rubbed her hands together. "I'll take a burrito with brown rice, brown beans, extra chicken, and cheese." The workers quickly made her order._

 _"And hit me up with a side of mild salsa, an order of chips, and a medium diet coke." The workers nodded and prepared her food. Jace ordered his promptly after._

 _After paying and receiving their food, Jace invited her to eat with him. He really didn't want her to go._

 _"Hey, you keen to stay and eat?" he watched her think about it for a second before whipping her phone out and texting._

 _She looked up and smiled at him. Woah. Her smile was like a million light bulbs shining at once._

 _"Alllll cleared up." She walked past him and pat his shoulder. Jace followed her with his eyes until he gathered his senses and followed her for real._

 _He sat down opposite her and asked her name. He stuck his hand out first._

 _"Jace Herondale." He smiled broadly at the confident girl in front of him._

 _She firmly took his hand and shook._

 _"Clary Fray. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Likewise."_

 _Jace nodded and struck an easy conversation with Clary._

 _After a while of talk, Jace decided to ask the question that had been eating him since he laid eyes on this girl._

 _"So, where were you in such a hurry to get to? Got a boyfriend waiting?" he asked as casually as he could muster. He didn't want to let Clary know that despite his mschevious smirk, he felt jealously pool in his stomach. He was practically praying she was single._

 _She threw her head back and laughed. She reached her arm over the table and landed it on Jace's arm._

 _"You're in luck. No boyfriend here." She laughed again._

 _Jace blanched. Had he been that easy to read?_

 _"Like an open book." Clary said._

 _Jace felt his cheeks turn warm. Had he said that out loud?_

 _He dicided to flip the topic before he could say anything else to make this more of a train wreck._

 _"Then where were you going?" he asked._

 _"To meet my friend, but don't worry he's a loser anyway." He noticed how she smiled fondly at the memory of her friend._

 _They continued with their conversation and soon they were both finished with their food. Clary threw her trash away just before Jace threw away his. She turned around to face him._

 _Jace put his hand out for a handshake, but Clary shook her head and pulled him in for a hug._

 _She pulled away, much to Jace's dismay, and looked at him, frowning._

 _She sighed. "Goodbye, Jace. It was nice meeting you." and with that, she walked out of the door and into the parking lot._

 _Jace stood there shell shocked for a few minutes before coming to his senses. He just let her leave! How stupid!_

 _He bolted out of the door and searched for her retreating figure. His eyes zeroed in on their target and his mouth started forming words on its own accord._

 _"CLARY! WAIT!" she whipped around to meet his face. He ran the rest of the distance to her and stopped, not even panting. Perks of NBA basketball training._

 _"Can I get your number?" he asked trying his best to sound confident._

 _"Oh, yeah sure. Let me have your phone." He handed her his phone and received hers in return. They exchanged numbers and goodbyes._

 _"Goodbye, Clary." He said. Clary waved her hand excitedly._

 _She laughed and said "Catch ya later! Oh, and don't be a stranger, Jace." while climbing in her car. She sped out of the drive way._

 _Jace looked at his phone and smiled, walking to his own car. This visit to Chipotle was 10,000 times better than he thought it would be._

* * *

Jace felt the water on his back get cold and turned the knob. After the water was shut off, he went to put on clothes.

When changed, he grabbed his phone and decided to text the person who has been plaguing his thoughts since yesterday.

 **Jace: Hey!**

 **Clary: hiiiii**

 **Jace: Ok so, I'm playing a basketball game in two days if you wanna come.**

 **Clary: yeah, that's cool which rec center?**

Rec center? She thought this was a fun neighborhood game. HA! She was in for a surprise.

 **Jace: Oh, it's not at a Rec center.**

 **Clary: gym?**

 **Jace: Oracle Arena.**

 **Clary: Oracle Arena? but golden state is playing there in two days.**

 **Jace: Exactly.**

 **Clary: WHAT?!**

 **Jace: Well, I do start for the warriors.**

 **Clary: OK SO YOU START FOR THE BEST MBA TEAM IN THE NATION AND YOU FAILED TO MENTION IT?**

 **Jace: Yeah yeah. Anyway, if you come, I can get you really good tickets.**

 **Clary: hmmm ok I'll be there.**

 **Jace: Great! See you there!**

 **Clary: see ya!**

Jace put his phone down on his lap. He knew he was sporting a stupid smile on his face, but he was too excited and love-struck to care.


End file.
